


Another Beginning - chapter sample

by Laurenjames



Series: The Next Together series [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: ***Another Beginning is a published Young Adult e-novella, available to download for free on Kindle and other eBook providers.  This sample contains only the first chapter.***"Perfect for holidays" - Marie ClaireA short story of intrigue and robbery set in the world of The Next Together series.
Relationships: Clove Sutcliffe/Ella Walker
Series: The Next Together series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145318





	Another Beginning - chapter sample

**Carlisle, England, 1745**

Clove had been working for the Finchley family for three days when the other maid, a girl called Elenore Walker, asked her for a favour.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the castle on our day off?" Ella said as she was changing for bed.

Clove squinted at her across the attic of the townhouse, which was used as the sleeping quarters for the servants. It was twilight, and the flickering candles made Ella look almost otherworldly. Her tousled blonde hair glowed golden in the light. She reminded Clove of her first love, Meg – but Ella was even more beautiful.

"The _castle_?" Clove knew that the city of Carlisle had a castle, but she couldn't see what reason a maid could have for wanting to visit. The castle was the main defence for the city, full of soldiers and guards and cannons. It wasn't a sightseeing destination.

"I'm hoping to find an index I have been searching for," Ella explained, fluffing up her pillow. Goose feathers drifted through the air, casting shadows on the wooden beams of the roof.

"An index?" Clove asked, taking a break from brushing her hair to stare at Ella through the strands. "What do you want with one of those?"

Ella was a very mysterious person. Clove hadn't known her long, but already she knew that the other girl delighted in causing chaos. She always managed to make every conversation as dramatic as possible. This was unfortunate for Clove, who was trying to stay unnoticed, at least until she uncovered more information about the Finchley family. That was the only reason she had come to Carlisle at all.

Despite Ella's energetic nature, Clove thought that they were becoming real friends. It was nice having someone to talk to while she washed clothes and scrubbed dishes, even if Ella was the complete opposite of her in practically every way.

Ella turned her head, looking at Clove sideways. Clove apparently passed muster, because she said, "This Latin index is the reason I sought employment in Carlisle. I study Classical History, and I want to translate this manuscript."

Clove raised her eyebrows. "That seems a strange reason for a seventeen-year-old girl to travel across the country on her own. It must be a fascinating index."

"It is a fourteenth-century copy of a ninth-century reproduction of a Roman index," Ella said, settling on the bed. "I do not know for sure that it is currently in Carlisle. There are records which indicate that copies of several documents were made at the castle. They were donated with a collection of other foreign artefacts in lieu of taxes by a local tradesman who considered himself to be a bit of an explorer. However, even those records are hundreds of years old."

"You are following a clue from the fourteenth century?" Clove asked, amazed. It seemed incredibly unlikely that the parchments still existed, let alone that Ella would be able to find them.

"I am holding on to a hope that the copies are still in the castle treasury with the records. If the index is not there, there may at least be some information about where the index was taken and stored."

Clove began changing into her nightgown, listening carefully. "Are you going to ask the treasurer if you can make a copy of it?"

Ella sighed. "Well, that was my original plan, before the uprising began."

Carlisle was on the border between Scotland and England, and was currently in danger of being caught up in the unrest among the local people. The Scots were in the process of campaigning for independence from the English monarchy and their army was marching to the border. It was expected that within a month the Highlanders would reach Carlisle and lay siege to the city.

Until very recently, the castle had been a disused and empty relic of the past. Now it was a bustling centre of preparations, as soldiers renovated the cannons and armaments, ready for battle.

Clove nodded sympathetically. "I can imagine the guards would not look kindly on a request for research documents when they have so many more important things to be doing."

"Indeed. However, I have a plan. If I pretend that I work for the mayor, I can demand that he needs to see the paperwork as a matter of urgency. Besides, if they do not give us permission, I think that I may steal it anyway." She looked up through her eyelashes, judging Clove's reaction.

Clove grinned. "Elenore Walker, ancient literature thief. It makes an odd sort of sense, actually."

"Would you like to help?" Ella asked both semi-casually and not casually at all.

Clove considered the invitation. Ella was very good at lying. Maybe she was good at burglary too. And maybe if Clove helped Ella, then Ella would carry on helping Clove with her mission to investigate the Finchley family. She'd already proven very useful over the past few days.

"Absolutely," Clove said.

"You have changed," Ella said, sounding more impressed than accusatory. "You were so moral when we first met."

Clove shrugged with one shoulder, realizing a second too late that it was a mannerism she'd picked up from Ella herself. "You are clearly rubbing off on me. What about you? Are you ready to sin?"

"Almost always." Ella stretched out luxuriously across the bed and winked at Clove.

Clove rolled her eyes, but it took a lot of effort. "Where did you even come from, Elenore Walker? You are ridiculous. Did you fall from the sky?"

"Why?" Ella asked, delighted. "Do I look like an angel?"

Clove pretended to consider this. "More like a dead bird."

Ella's outraged cry was so loud that the cook called up from the bottom of the attic ladder, angrily telling them it was time to blow out the candle and go to sleep.

"Sorry, Mrs Samson," Ella called back, smothering a laugh in her blankets. "Sweet dreams!"


End file.
